


(Everybody wants to) Steal My Girl

by alwaysbringbackup_03



Series: Supercorp Christmas Week 2017: A Compilation of Unrelated Stories [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the biggest Supercorp shipper of them all, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, One of My Favorites, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week 2017, They're both gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbringbackup_03/pseuds/alwaysbringbackup_03
Summary: Lena Luthor comes up with the brilliant idea to cover Catco in Mistletoe for the company Christmas Party in the hopes that she can lure Kara under one and kiss her senseless. But this plan backfires, when Kara winds up having to kiss everyone else except for Lena. Eventually, she decides to take matters into her own hands, and Supercorp happens.OrLena shows up at Kara's apartment holding a sprig of Mistletoe, and she and Kara make-outOrIt's full of humor and Supercorp fluff (sorry not sorry)





	(Everybody wants to) Steal My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Supergirl or the DC universe! All of my content is made for recreational purposes only and is not for profit.
> 
> Hey, guys! Here's my submission for Day 2 of Supercorpxmasweek2017
> 
> The prompt for today was "So you have mistletoe all over the place! What’s that about?" I just ran with the idea and went from there.

“Hey, Kara, I’m here,” Alex announced, as she strode through the door of Kara’s apartment. In the bedroom, Kara paused for a fraction of a moment, before she slid the knot on her tie up and into place. Then, when that was done, she folded the collar of her dress shirt down over it, affixing it to her shirt with its buttons.

“Oh, no no no,” Alex tsked as she walked into the bedroom and saw the outfit that Kara was wearing. “You can’t wear that to the company Christmas party. There’s no way in hell that I’m letting you wear what you wear to work every day. This is a special occasion!”

“It’s the company Christmas party,” Kara protested. “I'd hardly count that as a special occasion. Nobody is going to care what I wear.”

“That’s a lie,” Alex scoffed, “Cause I can think of two people, at this very moment, who would give anything to see you in a dress. And don't even get me started on your hair! You need to wear it down, just this once!” Kara let out a sigh, as Alex turned Kara around and started undoing all of her hard work. “Come on, this is what you keep me around for,” Alex told her sister, with love in her voice. “Now you’re going to wear that dazzling blue number I got for you last month. Trust me, you’ll thank me for it later.” Kara reached up and quickly started undoing the buttons of her shirt, one by one. She tugged off the dress shirt and tossed it into the chair next to the mirror, while Alex went to fetch the dress from the closet. Kara let out a growl under her breath, as she tugged her undershirt out of her pants, and peeled it up and over her head, tossing it carelessly over the dress shirt. With deft fingers, Kara undid the belt cinched around her waist and pulled it out of the loops, before tossing it onto the ever-growing pile of clothes. Her pants followed next.

“Who wears a dress in the dead of winter, anyway?” Kara asked Alex in annoyance, just as she strode out of the closet.

“Oh please,” Alex laughed, “We both know that you don’t get cold.”

“Yeah, but no one else knows that,” Kara told her with a stern look. "It's all about maintaining appearances."

“Just wear the dress, Kara,” Alex ordered.

“I can’t wear my Super-suit under that,” Kara said as she saw the cut of the dress. “The cut of the neckline is too low. It would show.”

“Then take the damned thing off,” Alex told her, as if the answer were obvious. “You won’t need it tonight, anyway.”

“Fine,” Kara groused, as she started peeling off the fabric of her Super-suit. “You better be right about me not needing it, because I’m not fighting crime in a dress.”

“Why not?” Alex asked with an arch of her brow, “I'll have you know, the dress is bullet proof. Not to mention, you’d look like a million bucks while doing it. Most people would pay money to see Supergirl fight crime in a dress like this.”

“I hate you,” Kara muttered as she took the hanger from Alex with a little too much vigor.

“You don’t,” Alex said cockily, “I’m pretty sure that I’m your favorite person in the entire world. Or second favorite.” Kara unzipped the dress and pulled it from the hanger. She stepped into it, and pulled it up her body. “Here, I’ll zip you up,” Alex offered. Kara lifted her hair out of the way, and Alex quickly tugged up the zipper, before securing it shut with the clasp. Kara sighed as she realized that her sister was right. She looked like a million bucks in the deep blue single shoulder dress. The crystals that were sewn into the fabric caught the lights just so, making it twinkle like the night sky. Though the cut was sinful, and something that she wouldn’t normally wear, it was extremely flattering. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Alex was trying to pull something over on her. The hem of the dress cut off just above her knees, and showed a lot of skin with the exposed shoulder. “You have such good collarbones, it would be such a shame not to show them off,” Alex told her as Kara let go of her golden locks, and let her hair fall about her shoulders.

“Who is it that you think I’m supposed to be impressing tonight, Alex? I'm just curious," Kara questioned. “You said there was someone who came to mind? But who?"

“Uh uh! There is just no way you’re that oblivious, Kara,” Alex laughed. “Now come in to the bathroom for a minute. I’m gonna do your hair.”

“We don’t have time,” Kara grumbled. “Alex, we’re already late for the party! Lena and James are going to kill me!”

“The sooner you cooperate, the sooner we’ll get out of here,” Alex told her sharply, as she steered Kara into the bathroom. “Now if you want to speed up this process, I would highly recommend you use your heat vision to heat up the curling iron.” With a grumble of annoyance, Kara did just that. She’d gotten quite good at taking this particular short cut when they were kids.

For the next fifteen minutes, Alex worked a miracle on Kara’s hair. Kara would later swear that her sister had gone through her entire supply of hair spray in a single go, but when Alex was finished, Kara looked incredible. Her wavy hair was swept to one side, flowing around the fabric on the shoulder that held the single strap. This left her other shoulder free and exposed to the air. Alex pinned the last of her hair in place.

Alex quickly added the finishing touches, which was shimmering lip-gloss, and pulled out a small-elongated jewelry box.

“What is this?” Kara asked, as Alex handed it to her.

“Open it,” Alex commanded. And Kara followed the instructions with trembling hands. Kara couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping, as she laid eyes on the necklace inside. It was a teardrop pendant, with a beautiful cut. “Is this Diamond? Alex, you shouldn’t have.”

“Remember that large diamond that you found with your x-ray vision a while ago?” Alex asked her, and Kara nodded. “Well, I had it cut down into this.” Kara gulped as Alex pulled it from the box, and fastened it around Kara’s neck. “It’s perfect,” Alex declared from her position behind Kara. Kara could see her sister’s head over her shoulder, in the reflection of the mirror. Alex was smiling at her, with a proud look in her shimmering eyes. Kara smiled back, a wide-beaming and grateful smile. As much as a pain that Alex could be sometimes, Kara was also extremely grateful to have such an incredible sister.

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said gratefully.

“You’re welcome, Kiddo,” Alex spoke, with a squeeze of Kara’s shoulder. “Now let’s go hit the town. You’re gonna break some hearts tonight. I’m telling you.”

On their way out the door, Kara grabbed a suitable clutch from her closet, and filled it with everything she needed, from her Driver’s license (which she never used), and debit card’s, to compacts that she could use to touch up her make-up. When they arrived downstairs, Kara’s brow furrowed as she realized that they didn’t have a means of transportation.

“Where’s your bike?” Kara asked.

“Kara, we’re both in dresses,” Alex laughed, “We’re not taking my motorcycle. We’re gonna take a cab!” Alex threw up her arm, which she lifted two finger to her mouth and whistled loudly.

It was evening now, and Kara could tell that the heat of the day was slowly dissipating and giving way to the cooler air that was meant to replace it, making her feel pretty comfortable. As Kara looked up, she could see that most of the stars were already out. It was a beautiful night. Kara looked back to the street as a cab sped to a stop at the curb.

Kara let a sigh as she finally wrenched open the door, and slipped inside. Alex followed her into the back seat, and shut the door, while Kara politely asked the cabby to take them to the Catco Media building. Her eyes lingered on the large building across the street, as they pulled away from the curb and drove to the party. It took a short time for them to reach their destination. When they finally arrived, Kara quickly handed over the money, and exited, with Alex helping her. Together they walked for the main doors, with Kara teetering awkwardly on her heels. Even after all of these years, Kara felt like she had yet to master walking in them - so she leant on Alex slightly as they walked inside, and across the lobby to the elevator.

Kara swallowed, as she noticed the way that the doorman’s eyes lingered on her as they passed. She didn’t want to think about the things that were probably going through his head at the moment. The ride up to the top floor of Catco, seemed to take an eternity. Kara found herself shifting back and forth, on her feet, as they rode the small metal box all the way to the top of the building. When the doors finally parted, Kara sucked in a sharp breath. Then she quickly let it back out.

“Wow,” Kara exhaled. Her workplace had been seemingly transformed over the course of the afternoon. There were decorations everywhere – Christmas trees, twinkling lights, snow flakes, and ice sculptures. There were so many things to look at, that Kara found herself getting lost in them. She honestly wondered how people had found the time to do it all. But that's not the only thing she noticed. She also noticed that there was mistletoe, _lots and lots_ of mistletoe.

“I’m going to go find the open bar,” Alex told Kara, as she noticed Lena approaching. She quickly stopped to give the CEO a quick hello, and a brief squeeze of her arm, before she continued on her mission to find the booze. But Alex knew that Lena wasn’t paying attention. After all, Lena Luthor only had eyes for one person, and it wasn’t her. She was too mesmerized by the sight of Kara, standing in the foyer.

There were honestly no words to describe how spectacular Kara Danvers looked this evening. Lena had never seen her look quite so beautiful. Sure, there were a lot of times that Kara's beauty had shined through. But this? This was something else entirely. The truth is, Lena was having just a little bit of trouble remembering how to breathe in her presence.

“Kara!” Lena greeted her with a mega-watt smile. “I’m so glad that you could make it.” Kara felt her breath stutter a bit in her lungs, as Lena pulled her into a hug. Once Kara caught her breath, she returned the embrace whole-heartedly. “Wow,” Lena gushed, “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Kara blushed, “So do you!” This was true. Lena looked incredible. She was wearing a burgundy floor length gown that hugged her in all of the right places. Even her heels drew Kara's gaze, as they caught the light. Lena’s hair was up in an elegant up-do, and her make-up was spot-on like always. Lena’s lips had never looked so alluring. Kara forced herself to look away as they parted, lest she give in to temptation and start kissing her senseless. Kara felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she realized that she should not be having those sorts of thoughts about her best friend.

“So help yourself to the open bar,” Lena told her. “Or the buffet. I do know how much you love a good buffet.” Then. “I’ve got to go greet the other arrivals.”

From that moment on, Lena and Kara failed to reconnect. Kara could swear that she felt Lena’s eyes on her all evening. In fact, the prickling sensation of being watched never fully left her, and Kara didn't know whether to be frustrated or elated. Every time that she looked Lena’s way, the Catco and L-Corp CEO was already looking in her direction. And every time she was caught at it, the beautiful woman gave no indication of shame. She would just give Kara a quick wave and a smile, before resuming conversation with whatever employee she had been chatting with. Kara found this immensely frustrating.

Kara began to move about the room, in her own attempts to be social. Although she quickly realized this to be a mistake, when she kept getting caught beneath the mistletoe. It didn’t help that there was mistletoe literally _everywhere_. Every time someone pointed upwards and let out a nervous laugh, Kara knew she’d been caught again. Kara began planning her movements through the room, with the intention of avoiding the pesky plant. Still, she had kissed just about everyone at the party - twice over - now. Well, I should say everyone _except_ for the _one person_ that Kara really _wanted_ to kiss. But that was a dangerous thought in it of itself. Kara let out a deep breath as she helped herself to the bowl of punch (which she quickly discovered was also spiked with some sort of hard liquor).

“Hey,” James greeted, as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“James!” Kara exclaimed happily, as she pulled him in for a hug.

“Having fun?” he asked her, as he filled a cup with punch and took a sip

“Oh, don’t you know it,” Kara laughed. “I’ve been kissing up a storm tonight. I'm pretty sure I should be in some sort of lip balm commercial.”

“So I’ve noticed,” he laughed, “Speaking of…”

“Oh don’t tell me,” Kara grumbled as she looked up. Sure enough, she and James were standing beneath some mistletoe.

“I won’t tell anyone, if you won’t,” James told her in a hushed breath.

“Oh, thank you. I _knew_ I loved you for some reason,” Kara told him. “What’s up with all of the mistletoe anyways? Are we trying to give everyone Mono this Christmas? Spread the Christmas cheer?”

“Who knows,” James laughed, “But I can see why Cat outlawed it during her tenure as Catco's CEO.”

“Me too,” Kara spoke. “I swear, if I have to kiss one more person who is drenched in cheap cologne, I’m going to lose my freaking mind.” Kara lifted her glass to her lips, and took a large sip of the punch, as if it could drown out the bad memories.

“So,” James cleared his throat, and looked to where Lena was standing with another Junior Reporter named Brian. “Have you kissed Lena, yet?”

Kara actually choked on her drink, as his words met her ears, and wound up doing a less than glamorous version of a spit-take. He laughed and clapped her on the back, as she coughed and coughed, hacking up the alcohol that she had unwittingly swallowed down the wrong-pipe.

“You okay there?” James asked her innocently, but she knew exactly what he was trying to do. Kara glared at him, as if he were positively evil. “Oh, come on, anyone with half of a brain can see how you look at her. It’s a fair question.”

“I don’t care,” Kara, hissed under her breath, as she set down her drink, “That was evil!” Then, she added with a passion in her voice, “You know what I’m like when it comes to food and drink. You did that on purpose!”

“You know,” James said conversationally, “If you really wanted, you could drag her right under one of these mistletoes, and lay one on her. I’d bet she’d really like that.”

“Oh please,” Kara scoffed. “I'd do that, If I wanted to alienate her as my friend _maybe_.”

“Kara,” James told her, as if she didn’t already know it, “She’s been staring at you all evening, like she wants nothing more than to do the same. I mean look at her! She’s been ogling you like you’re something to eat.” Then, he added, “You look spectacular, by the way.”

“James,” Kara shook her head, “I can’t.” Kara let out a sigh. “Believe me, I would love nothing more than to kiss her senseless, but – it’s not worth it. I can’t risk losing my best friend. She means everything to me.”

“Some things in life are worth the risk, Kara,” James told her with conviction. Under his breath, he murmured, “Come on, you are a Superhero who can face down an alien with three heads like it is nothing. How is it that you’re not brave enough to take this one little leap?”

Kara opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as Alex came rushing over.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex swallowed. “Hey, James,” she greeted him, with a fleeting glance. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we’ve got to go. There’s an alien rampaging down on 52nd Street, and J’onn can’t contain him on his own.”

“Damn it, Alex,” Kara hissed. “You told me that I wouldn’t need the suit tonight!”

“Guess we’re going without,” Alex murmured under her breath. “Tonight we’re just going to be two badass women fighting an alien in our cocktail dresses.”

“I – I am sorry to cut out on you James,” Kara apologized as she placed a hand on his forearm.

“Hey,” he smiled, “Go do what you’ve got to do.” Kara nodded. “Just be safe, okay?”

“I will,” Kara promised. “Merry Christmas, James.”

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” James called after her, as Alex dragged Kara towards the elevator. If anyone noticed that the elevator went up instead of down, they didn't seem to care.

“Lena is not going to be happy when she finds out you left,” Alex laughed, as she stepped out onto the roof.

“Oh, I fully intend on blaming you for this,” Kara promised as she wrapped an arm around Alex’s middle and sprang into the sky. “By the way, you owe me like fifteen pizzas for this. This whole night was torture. I’m not going to get this bad taste out of my mouth for a long time! Who on earth fills an entire floor with mistletoe? Ugh.”

* * *

 

_Five minutes ago..._

Lena can’t keep her eyes from where Kara stands at the punch bowl with James Olsen. They’ve been carrying on a conversation for a few minutes now, and they seem to be having a good time. She can hear her best friend’s musical laughter, as she laughs at something that James has just said.

Lena doesn’t want to be jealous, but as she watches them lean into one another and touch each other casually as if they were the best of friends, Lena can’t help the unpleasant feeling that settles in her stomach. She was jealous. She’d been warring with jealousy all evening, watching time and time again as Kara was kissed under the mistletoe. Kara never once looked like she was enjoying it – so there was that. Still, the sight was hard to stomach. When Lena had insisted on having mistletoe all over the Christmas party, she hadn’t exactly thought it through. All she could think about was what it would be like if she and Kara were to become trapped underneath one. She imagined the laugh that would escape them both. She imagined how it would be almost awkward as the two of them slowly leant in towards one another. But she also imagined how it would be nothing short of magical when their lips touched for the first time.

If this daydream of hers wasn’t a sign that she was utterly in love with her best-friend, Lena didn’t know what was.

She’d been in love with Kara for as long as she could remember, perhaps even from the first day that she'd met her. Just the fact that she had believed in Lena and saw her as so much more than her last name, made Lena want her all the more. But it was about so much _more_ than that. Lena truly meant it when she called Kara Danvers her hero. After all, you would be hard pressed to find someone who consistently lived their life with a similar level of passion, determination, and a high regard for the value of life as Kara Danvers always did. She was strong, confident, and was never afraid to stand up for what she knew to be right. And most importantly, Kara was able to do something no one else could do; she broke down Lena’s walls – walls that Lena had erected around herself after being hurt one too many times. Over the course of their friendship, they had grown to know each other quite well. The truth is, they'd shared countless pieces of information with one another, whether it was admitting to guilty pleasures such as Kara’s addiction to cheesy Rom-coms and Lena’s affinity for insanely old scotch, or revealing quirks that they kept hidden from everyone else. No matter the situation, they were just happy to know more about the other. In some ways, it was like putting a puzzle together. They saw the overall picture being formed, but didn’t have all of the pieces yet. And as time went on, they’d fill in more of their puzzle piece by piece, never feeling too surprised when they fit together perfectly. They were just happy to be one step closer to knowing each other so completely. Another thing that had brought them closer together, had been all of the near death experiences that they shared. Between these experiences, and their newfound responsibilities at work, they found it easiest to lean on each other for support. This did wonders to develop that deep level of trust that was necessary in a committed relationship. 

For a long time, Lena seemed to think that Kara was disillusioned by her incessant beliefs that people were inherently good. It used to drive her crazy, how Kara was always so positive and optimistic. But now? Now it was one of the things that she loved about Kara. Kara always tried to see the best side of people. She'd had horrible things happen to her in her lifetime. Kara had seen horrible things. And yet, she could look at someone and see all of their good qualities. She was a romantic at heart. And that? That was why they worked so well together. They were two sides of the same coin. Lena always saw the other side of human nature. She saw the bad that people were capable of. She’d spent half of her life being faced with the evil acts that her mother and brother had perpetuated in the name of their family. And every time that Lena thought she was passed all of it, she would get dragged down into it again. Fortunately, Kara was always there to pull her out of the darkness. She was always there in order to make her believe in the good things in life, again.

Brian seemed to notice where Lena’s gaze was, because he asked. “So, do you know if Kara is seeing anyone?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lena’s eyes flashed, as she turned back to face him. His eyes lingered on Kara.

“Well, you guys are pretty good friends, right?” he clarified, “So I was wondering if you knew if she was seeing anyone.” There was that jealousy again; rearing its ugly head, as she realized that she was standing next to someone who wanted her best friend in the same way that she did.

“Oh,” Lena gasped, “Well, there was someone, but she’s not seeing him any longer.” Then. “Still, I don’t think she’s ready to start seeing anyone else. She’s pretty broken up over it.” This was true. Kara was still pretty broken up over what had happened with Mon-El.

“I might ask her out,” he announced. “I mean - a girl as pretty and smart as Kara? She won’t be off of the market for long.” Lena suddenly had the urge to face-palm. What was it with men, anyways? Did they not respect women at all?

“Well, it’s been nice talking with you,” Lena lied, “But I should really talk with some of the other guests. In fact, I haven't gotten a chance to talk with Kara yet. I think I’m going to go over and say hello.” Lena dismissed herself then, and started heading over. Still, it was harder than she would have liked to navigate her way through the crowded room where everyone wanted to have a conversation with their boss. Unfortunately, by the time that she made it over to the punch bowl, Kara was gone.

“Where’s Kara?” She asked James, as she looked around, searching the party for a flash of blonde hair.

“Oh uhh... She had to run,” James told her with a clear of his throat, “There was an emergency that she and Alex had to attend to.”

“Will she be back?” Lena questioned.

“It didn’t sound like it,” He answered honestly. “The party is supposed to end soon.”

“Damn it!” Lena swore as she reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, between her thumb and forefinger.

“Hey,” his gaze softened. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Lena spoke gruffly as her hand fell away from her face. "It's just great!"

“Really? Cause it kind of sounds like the exact opposite of fine,” James spoke thoughtfully.

“You know,” Lena laughed, “When people talk about how romantic mistletoe is, they should also probably tell you how shitty it is to watch the person you have this massive crush on – and by that I mean  _massive crush_  – kiss literally everyone else in the room but you.”

“Huh,” James had to choke back a laugh, “So that’s what all of the mistletoe is about. You were trying to get Kara to kiss you.”

“It’s pretty pathetic, isn’t it?” Lena told him with tears in her eyes.

“What? No!” James told her. “But it is kind of funny, if you think about it. I mean, Kara was over here pouting because she’d been forced to kiss everyone else in the room _except_  the one person she wanted to, and you were over there pouting about how she was kissing everyone else in the room but _you_.”

“Wait a minute,” Lena gasped. “Are you – Are you saying that she wanted to kiss me?”

“Damn, Lena,” James laughed. This time he did nothing to try and swallow it down. “You are literally the smartest person that I have ever met, so how – how on earth did you not know that? Kara’s like head over heels in love with you, but she’s too much of a coward to risk your friendship over it.”

“Hey, James?” Lena spoke as calmly as she could manage, but her voice was quavering.

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor?” Lena pleaded. “Do you see that mistletoe over our head?”

“Uh huh…”

“Hand it to me?” Lena requested. He plucked it out of the air and handed it to her.

“What are you gonna do with it?” he asked her. But he had a feeling that he already knew.

“It’s time to take matters into my own hands,” Lena announced, proudly, “I’m going to go get the girl.”

“Good for you!” James smiled. “Good luck, Lena.”

“I don’t need luck,” Lena told him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, “That was for the mistletoe,” and departed.

Lena called a car, and rushed into the elevator, overcome with a sense of elation. Kara loved her. Kara was in love with her. She was excited in a way that she hadn’t been for a long time, as she lowered herself into the back seat of her towncar. But that excitement came to a screeching halt, as she got stuck in city traffic.

 _Screw it_ , Lena thought, as she told her driver she was walking, and jumped out of the back seat. She walked the rest of the five city blocks in her heels. When she arrived at Kara’s apartment, the nerves caught up with her. She wrapped nervously on Kara’s door with her knuckles, just praying that her best friend was home. Lena lifted the mistletoe over her head and waited. She was surprised when the door was thrown open, unceremoniously.

“Lena,” Kara gasped as she took in the sight, as if she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“Hey,” Lena smiled. She waited patiently, as she waited for Kara to take action. When Kara just stood there, Lena spoke up. “Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to –“ Lena’s next words were cut off, by the magical feeling of Kara’s lips on hers. Lena’s eyelids fluttered closed, as Kara’s soft but insistent mouth took all thought from her. Lena melted into the kiss. She could feel Kara’s hands on her neck, cradling her gently, as if she were afraid of applying too much pressure. Lena grabbed a hold on Kara’s hip with her hand, tugging her closer. She moaned into the kiss, as she felt Kara begin to nibble on her bottom lip. After spending so long out in the cold, Kara was so warm against her. Lena relished that warmth – that heat that she felt building in her stomach. She shivered as she felt that warmth begin to spread outwards to her chest, her limbs and beyond. This far surpassed any of her expectations of what it would be like. Because this was quiet, intimate in a way that a first kiss should be. Lena felt a sigh of contentment escape her as Kara gently pulled away. Lena’s eyes opened, her long eyelashes fluttering, as she came back to earth from cloud nine.

“Merry Christmas, Lena,” Kara smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Lena smiled back, with her bright green eyes shining. Kara tenderly brushed at her cheek with the pad of her thumb, with a look of awe on her face. Kara’s eyes shone with love, as she held Lena’s gaze. “I have…” Lena told her breathlessly. “I have wanted to do that for so long,” Lena admitted in a low voice.

“Me too,” Kara replied just as breathlessly, “Tonight was torture.”

“Yeah? Then let’s just agree to stick to kissing each other from now on,” Lena laughed.

“Oh, so you plan on kissing me again, huh?” Kara said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Lena, told her as she captured Kara’s lips again. This time, the kiss was hungry. It was impossible to keep all of the things that they were feeling out of it. Kara hummed into her mouth, as Lena backed her over the threshold of the apartment, refusing to part with her. Kara laughed as Lena kicked the door shut, behind them with a loud thud.

“So was all that mistletoe your idea?“ Kara teased, as Lena led them to the bedroom. “Cause if it was, let me just say that you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble. If you really wanted to kiss me that badly, all you really needed to do was ask!”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Lena ordered as she took Kara’s mouth again, with her own. She pushed her tongue into Kara’s mouth, earning a punctuated moan from Kara as her tongue skated along the roof of Kara’s mouth.

Eventually, they ran out of room. The backs of Kara’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and Lena gently pushed her down onto the mattress, following Kara onto it. They continued kissing heatedly, both too immersed in their little world to care about the fact that they were still wearing all of their clothes.

“Please tell me that you’re not wearing any underwear, cause I don't want to wait another second to have you! I have been waiting for this for so long.” Lena pleaded as her lips migrated from Kara’s mouth and she gently kissed her way down Kara’s neck.

“Well, I could lie,” Kara, breathed. She tried to use her voice, but it was all breath. Lena made her breathless in a way that no one ever had before. “Do you want me to lie?”

“God,” Lena spoke just as huskily, her voice sounding breathy and aroused in a way it never had. “What are you doing to me, Kara?”

“You too?” Kara asked with a giddy laugh.

“I love you,” Lena whispered, as her hand pushed up the hem of Kara’s skirt, causing Kara to freeze. Lena’s eyes searched Kara’s face. She was acutely aware that Kara wasn’t breathing. “Kara? Are you okay? Don't forget to breathe, darling,” Lena told her.

“I – “ Kara sputtered, as she looked away in discomfiture

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just assumed that –“

“No,” Kara said desperately, “No, it’s not that. Rao, Lena, I love you too. _So much_. Seriously, you have no idea just how much I do.”

“Well, I think I might have an inkling,” Lena joked. “Kara, look at me,” Lena pleaded, and Kara listened. Lena let out a breath as she was treated to the Kara’s bright blue eyes, again. Kara’s eyes held far too much emotion in them. Lena knew that something was weighting on her.

“There’s something I really have to tell you,” Kara whispered. “And I’m afraid that you’re not going to – to love me when I do.”

“That’s impossible,” Lena told her honestly. “Kara, there is literally nothing that you could tell me that would make me fall out of love with you. That is a promise…”

“I – I’m Supergirl,” Kara breathed, while maintaining eye contact with Lena the whole time. “I’ve been lying to you about who I was - not because I didn’t trust you, but because – because this need to conceal who I truly am has been impressed upon me from the very moment that I first stepped foot on this planet.” Kara was actually crying, as she said. “I thought – I thought I was protecting you, by keeping this truth from you. The truth is – I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you, because of who I am. I - I would understand if you felt betrayed or angry, or-“

“Kara,” Lena had heard enough, “Kara, listen to me.” Kara braced herself for what came next. “You are the most selfless person that I have ever met. The truth is, you would deny yourself just about anything if it meant that you could protect the people you love. That doesn’t come from a place of malice. It – It comes from a place of love. So no, I’m not angry…and I don’t feel betrayed, I just – I love you.” Lena said as she brushed away Kara’s tears with the pads of her thumb. “I love you, Kara,” Lena told her through tears of her own. “And I’m not going to be sorry for that. And I don’t want you to be sorry for that. I just want you to love me, too. Do you think you can do that?” Kara nodded.

"Yes," Kara breathed, "I can do that."

“Good, Darling,” Lena smiled. 

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment," Kara apologized with a remorseful look in her eyes.

"You ruined nothing," Lena assured her. "Kara, this whole night has been perfect."

“I love you, Lee,” Kara told her, as Lena ducked down to press her lips against Kara’s in a searing kiss.

“I love you, too,” Lena whispered, as she pulled away. Then, she added, “Forever.”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you liked it! Leave a like or a comment if you have a moment to leave some feedback!
> 
> Hopefully it had just the right amount of fluff for you all! :)


End file.
